


[GreenArrow][Smallville]花太香

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [25]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Green Arrow - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Oliver Queen觉得，穿女装，挺好。
Series: Smallville 同人文 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[GreenArrow][Smallville]花太香

[GreenArrow][Smallville]花太香  
Suit-dress  
原作：《Smallville》1015

花太香  
花太香，  
浪天涯。  
年少轻狂、放浪形骸，穿花折柳垂巾角；  
恣意妄为、桀骜不驯，呼卢输却黄金宅。  
当年只少不更事、狂放不羁，差失足成千古恨；  
而今已自惟至熟、深思远虑，再回首近百年身。

是时候该成熟起来了，应负的责任也该肩负起来。  
檮杌春秋几张纸，青山良是灰白骨。  
岁月如驰飞兔乌，万事悠悠付寒暑。  
人，总要学着自己长大；而长大，总要付出代价。

雄关漫道真如铁，而今迈步从头越。  
现如今，万人中央、光芒万丈，洗尽铅华、器宇轩昂，人从众中龙与凤；神采飞扬、卓尔不凡，金琻錱玉满堂。  
当年的浪荡子弟、现今的中流砥柱，Oliver Queen觉得，穿女装，挺好。


End file.
